gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow
Change to Spallow All of the official sources have indicated that the name of this unit is "Spallow" and not Sparrow. Please change it. Deackychu 18:44, October 15, 2011 (UTC) That's a funny translation, since L's are pronounced like R's in Japan. I.E. Lockon is pronounced Rokkuon, Lupe to Rupe, and so on. But I'll go ahead and change itGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 18:59, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Spallow? Are you 100% sure its Spallow? I mean what is a Spallow? The other two names, Normal and Titan, are real words that have a definite connection to the form, so wouldn't Sparrow make more sense than Spallow?--Animefan29 19:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Alot of the material refers to it as spallow. But it is pronounced Sparrow. Much like how you'd say Lockon as Rokkon.Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 19:44, October 15, 2011 (UTC) First rule about reading Japanese material, don't trust their English :p . Stereotype aside, sometime they made mistake. The TMF/A-802 BuCUE was call BaCOW during TV run. Kuruni 04:32, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but when SEED came out, it was more or less when they were experimenting with presenting English for the first time, so a lot of the names changed over time. Heck, there were all sorts of variations from magazines to official artbooks back then. Things more or less stabilized following SEED with DESTINY and was pretty much solidified with Gundam 00. However, it's their creation and they pretty much know what spelling they want regardless of how hairbrained it may be. To this day I will never acknowledge Le Creuset or Durandal as names. :P Deackychu 05:53, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Quite frankly, I far much prefer Sparrow as a name it makes much more sense, but its not our place to decide how to spell it. Even if Sparrow is what they're trying to say and that Ls and Rs are interchangable pronociation in Japanese, it doesn't change the fact that the "official" romanisation is Spallow (we are talking about a name here, they could make it whatever they want), thus we SHALL spell it as such. And to my knowledge, there has yet to be any contradiction from sources in regards to romanisation of Spallow, thus there's absolutely no reason to spell it otherwise for the moment. Having said that, I'm interested to see what spelling the official subs would use if Spallow appears in the next two episodes (I hardly doubt that though) and I'm also interested to see how the dub handles it (both spelling and pronunciation wise) if one is made. A problem might occur once it reaches this stage, or they might really just stick to Spallow all the way. -SuperSonicSP 22:03, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Confusion I'm confused, are there more in favor of me returning the name to "Spallow" or not? Because I am perfectly fine with either one. I look forward to a prompt and courteous reply. XD X3 Perfect Daiteioh 00:12, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Um, the discussions above seems to want Spallow. For the record, the page was Spallow today and has been for awhile but it was recently (as in 1/2 hour ago) changed back to Sparrow so I changed it back to Spallow. :It is "currently" Spallow after my final modification. -SuperSonicSP 00:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Sigil or Shiguru? Anyone know the official name of the blade? the subs call it shiguru, but someone keeps renaming it "sigil". --'Zeikfried' 08:58, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :The important question is: which subs? The official stream or sage? -SuperSonicSP 18:46, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Nevermind, official subs says Shiguru I've been told so just keep it like that. We always follow the official romanisation and there has yet to be a contrasting romanisation yet to my knowledge. So Shiguru it is. -21:28, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Does "Shiguru" have any signification in Japanese anyway ? 'cause I was thinking of something lastly.. Could "Shiguru" be the "japanification" (don't know how to say that) of the English word "Seagull" ? You know.. "Spallow" for "Sparrow", "Shiguru" for "Seagull".. It could be some sort of bird symbolisms. HPZ - O.N.E. 17:10, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I've heard arguments that the official YT subs naming might be untrustworthy at times since they like to change things from episode to episode (they've used both Vagan and Veigan I believe), from what I've heard. The Blu Rau subs I think is more consistent from what I've been hearing. In any case, this ad http://www.1999.co.jp/eng/image/10172200k/50/1 seems to say Shiguru, thus reinforcing the one used by the YT sub so Shiguru should be a very solid choice for the article now. So it should be Shiguru unless they want to contradict it in the MG manual, which does provide romanization as is the case of the AGE-1 Normal. -SuperSonicSP 23:33, March 8, 2012 (UTC) WOW.. acceleration that can break the sound barrier?? Wow! Im damn surprised to read that this machine is actually capable of accel to speed that can break the sound barrier? Means, trans-am is nothing i guess?? Gundamfan99 00:08, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Gundamfan99 sign your posts with four~ keys Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 19:35, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :That is impressive. Maybe Arisa should have done more with those stats in the last episode. -SuperSonicSP 21:18, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :So sorry Geaman788, haha, and Sonic, well........ Wat u mean by that? haha Gundamfan99 00:08, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, you are about two decades late. RX-105 Ξ Gundam and RX-104FF Penelope can break sound barrier, meaning that trans-am is not, and never, mean anything :p My girlfriend is a loli. 04:30, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, Trans-Am isn't so hot when you have three suits that can easily break the sound barrier. But it makes you wonder how kids are able to handle speeds that exceed the speed of sound.Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 05:50, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Because there is younger kid done that before, 20G of acceleration.My girlfriend is a loli. 06:11, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :I know next to nothing about UC, but its possible that its convenietly ignored sometimes, or made a non-issue somehow unless you need someone to start coughing blood. @Gundamfan Basically referring to Arisa in the last episode. She should have done way better with a machine of this type of ability. -SuperSonicSP 07:58, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :What!? Opp, misread it...I though he was talking about Marisa, who is surely break sound barrier at some point while dodging those bullets! XD My girlfriend is a loli. 08:05, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :That's what the AGE novelization notes on the Japanese wiki say, mentioning the Spallow using a new attitude control system to achieve "super/ultra acceleration" in the atmosphere or vacuum. Er, I still think Trans-am is quicker though, don't know much about A.D. tech, Sonic's the man when it comes to that stuff.--'Zeikfried' 09:07, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Well, just like Titus. Spallow's true strength lies on Homura Spallow, not AGE. :p My girlfriend is a loli. 12:52, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Hm.... how u know that 00's tech is not capable of breaking the sound barrier? lol Gundamfan99 06:43, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :WOW, I'm seriously surprised by how you guys got so excited over "Oooh, Spallow breaks the sound barrier". Do you know anything can break the sound barrier the moment it goes beyond the speed of sound? take this for example: :F22 Plane's Speed (take 340 m/s for example) = Speed of Sound (340m/s) ---------->>>>>> (Sound Barrier not broken) :F22 Plane's Speed (340.0000000001 m/s for example) more than Speed of Sound (340 m/s) by a tiny little fraction (0.0000000001 m/s in this case) --------------->>>>>>>>>> (Sound Barrier broken) :remember seeing a white cone shaped ring around Superman's waist in Man of Steel when he flies extremely fast? that's the time he broke the sound barrier. GARAZZO in GN Booster is TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY TIMES the sound of speed, that could be more than 250 times faster than Spallow. So, don't get over excited over some fancy terms. Someone please reply me. * Read my post again, I was not excite at all. Now, if Gundam ever have high speed combat comparable to Kamen Rider Kabuto, where most projectile weapons are Tachyon-based, since anything else will be too slow to hit anyone, then I will be mildly excite. --My girlfriend is a loli. 04:56, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Whoa, read on the speeds of the Penelope and Xi Gundam, I didn't know they were faster than the F-22. I thought most of the early UC mobile suits were slower than modern day fighters on Earth. Guess not. Kaito Hei (talk) 06:04, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :I'm still impressed and surprised by the stats, mainly because it doesn't look the type but also because it never seemed to be that fast in anime (especially in Gen 2 when it was demoted to grunt status)''s. Personally I'm more interested in acceleration stats though, since you can break speed limits easily in zero-g space since you don't have gravity trying to slow you down. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 15:41, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Wasn't specifically talking about you Loli. But Garazzo in GN Boosters is 250 times the speed of sound, that means sound barrier is long-broken. And that is before Trans-Am. by mere speculation and rough calculation, trans-Am could grant speed of 750 times the speed of sound in GN Boosters. SO, "trans-am is not, and ''never, mean anything" is just drop dead wrong. Trans-Am is the fastest. you should at least understand the magnitude of such matters before simply saying wrong stuffs that is totally opposite from the truth. :Tachyon based? i present to you Teleportation, and Beam Warp. :and, you said V2 did it for 20G? Overflags can reach 12G, overflags are twice the performance of normal flags, Exia is 6 times the performance of normal flags, simply putting exia to 18G max, Kyrios, 3.5th gen, 4th gen and 5th gen gundams are all faster than exia, and have higher acceleration. ;) ::It should be note that the 6 times thing was referring to output according to the official US subs anyways and I believe Menclave's says the same thing. One of the speedsubs used acceleration though and back in the day there was a discussion about this and the consensus was that it was output. Output as a term doesn't really specify exact type of performance since output by itself a pretty vague term. The 00V Avalanche Exia chapter also noted that while base Exia can beat beat the speeds of normal jet fighter VMS, it can't beat the speeds of customized ones (which the Custom Flag and Over Flags would belong to) and goes on to generally say the Avalanche equipment was made to counter this deficiency if needed. Still, these are pre-Trans-Am stats so Exia would probably beat them after Trans-Am usage but probably can't reach 18G acceleration pre-Trans-Am. ::Also, the 12G acceleration thing was specifically noted for Graham's Custom Flag according to the 1/100 Over Flag manual. The Over Flags got all of the Custom Flag's upgrade except for acceleration up to 12G, which the English novelization refers to as the "G-System". ::I think 00F mentioned that the Custom Flag is twice as fast as Flag which we can safely assume gives the normal Flag an acceleration rate around 6Gs. The 1/100 Over Flag mentioned that Over Flag's performance still beats regular Flags though does not elaborate on what specifically but I'm going to artibarily give it 9Gs for now just because its supposed to be better than Flags but lower than Custom (9 also happens to be the midpoint between the two). ::Taking what 00V chapter mentioned earlier, this would give base Exia around 6.5 - 8.5Gs if we consider the Over Flags to be part of the "custom VMS units" that the chapter mentioned. Because the Over Flag's number is a guess, the upper range I given earlier could fluctuate lower or higher depending on the circumstances but I find it unlikely the Overflags would go beyond 10 just because how dangerous and scary sounding the 1/100 and HG Over Flags are making the 12Gs to be. This would itself limit Exia to a higher range of 9.5Gs at most if we increase the Over Flag's number assumption to 10Gs. ::The Avalanche Exia though may be a different story since the statement I mentioned earlier implies that beating the customs units' speed is like a goal that it aims for (because the base unit can't do it). With that it might just match or exceed 12Gs, which would sort of fit that the health warning given in the chapter profile that the high acceleration periods can't be used for too long since the pilot will pass out. ::Kyrios should be able to beat 12Gs easily just because its the GN Tech of a jet fighter type. Kyrios Gust was noted to be able escape Earth on its own in the 00V Kyrios Gust chapter and Trans-Am wasn't even unlocked yet at this point. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 19:44, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Gunkage99, u may want to drop the part about Garazzo in GN Boosters having 250 times the speed of sound, as that is based on an erroneous fansub. I remember reading somewhere that V2's 20G may be a misconception. The number only apply to the engine/thruster units but not when they are installed on the MS. Of course, i may have remembered wrongly. Speed wise, 00V senki chapter 5 mentions that Avalanche Exia is faster than Kyrios.Zeph08 (talk) 03:01, August 8, 2013 (UTC) * "Tachyon based? i present to you Teleportation, and Beam Warp."<< And how many MS have those in one given series? Kamen Rider Kabuto has lowest grunt armed with Tachyon machine gun, and both monsters and riders still dodge them quite often. If picking just one star from show, Hyper Kabuto is fast enough to travel back in time. And yes, you better not touch my loli, my cellar is out of space thank to the bodies those silly boys.--My girlfriend is a loli. 04:09, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Permission to hop in! I'm with Kuru-chan for this matter. I believe that no MS in the whole gundam universe can beat hyper clock up, the speed that allow the user to reserve time (and change history in the process). I even doubt if there is a gundam that could surpass the speed of ordinary clock up. Teleportation (you're talking about quantum teleportation, right) has nothing to do with speed. It works like goku's instant transmission from dragon ball or teleportation device from star trek. Also, don't say the word loli ''if you're just an ordinary guy who is only interested in old hags... >_< Pronunciation (talk) 07:03, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ''@ Loli (<-- ??)"And how many MS have those in one given series?" << you've misunderstood and jumped to conclusions again. i was referring to Turn A and 00 QanT, possibly 00 Raiser too, dont constraint this discussion to only one series because you compared UC with AG suits yourself. Hence, they are faster than Xi, Penelope, V2, Spallow and what not. Speed = Distance travelled / time (here we go again). teleportation renders time = 0, hence speed is infinity. Teleportation is the fastest. and Suits superior to Garazzo are certain faster than Xi, Pene and V2, not to mention Trans-Am grants 3 times more. Xi, Pene and V2 breaking sound barriers are nothing but a speck of the performance of superior suits. @Zeph, not fan subbed, i can translate japanese. in the anime, mileina clearly said that garazzo with booster is 70+ KM per second, do the simple by yourself and you'll get 250 times faster than speed of sound. Of course, you said so yourself, Avalanche pack. without it, kyrios is faster. Look it up. @ Pronunciation, Teleportation has everything to do with speed, what is the shortest distance between to points? the answer is zero, now let that sink in. Gunkage99 (talk) 06:11, August 13, 2013 (UTC) @ GunKa, you're one who misinterpret. My secondary point is that the Tachyon machine gun in Kamen Rider Kabuto isn't high-end tech exclusive to hero(es), it's standard weapon that give foot soldiers a chance to hit target. My main point is, I'm not excited by Spallow or other suit we mention here. But I will be excite, if sonic-breaking speed is common tech, and bringing Kamen Rider Kabuto here because it's simply a show where disposable faceless grunts are armed to fight against super speedster, even if it isn't very effective (serious, you think I'm so much of idiot to compare Super Hero show with supposely-Real Robot show just to say "It has better fictional tech"?). --My girlfriend is a loli. 05:47, September 10, 2013 (UTC)